bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shun Kazami (Galactic and Mythical Surge)
Shun Kazami is one of the main protagonist of Bakugan: Galactic and Mythical Surge. He's main Attribute is Ventus and his partner is Ventus Jaakor. Appearance Shun's outfit in Bakugan Battle Brawlers was a black shirt, covered with a thin purple triangular-backed ending. He had black pants with a brown zipper like designs on around them. His black hair consists of two layers. The first layer of hair is the front all one his forehead, and his second layer is the straight hair tied up with a ponytail. His light brown eyes are in an upset mood. In Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, Shun's outfit consists of a fully black sweater-like turtleneck, gloves that reach to his elbows, black Vestal jeans that he stole along with the rest of the outfit from when he infiltrated the Vestals after he saved Ingram. He has black rubber boots that almost goes to his knees. He later wears a long green vest up to his knees with a belt on the side when its open. When he is on Earth he wears black pants with a black shirt with green markings. Shun's hair is almost the same only the difference is that he cut off his ponytail and his hair is now up to his neck. In Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, he wears a green ninja style shirt with purple and gold trimming, black pants, black wrist bands and purple and green boots. In Arc 1 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, Shun sports a light green shirt under a white shirt with dark green trimming, a dark green choker, tan colored pants and light brown boots. His hair is starting to grow more. In Arc 2, he wears a green jacket and a green shirt with white pants along with black shoes. Personality Shun is one of the calmest Brawlers in the series. He rarely gets flustered or annoyed and even when he is annoyed; he maintains a cool voice (even though he voices his displeasure). Shun is a lone wolf and always focuses in battles. However, his stamina does have its limits; shown by how he tires after a large amount of constant battling. He has distaste for BakuNano as he sees them as dangerous for inexperienced Brawlers to have but gradually uses his own when needed. Shun has good instincts as he is able to discern a person's actions by their personality. Teammates/Friends Dan Kuso- Childhood friend and one of his best friends. Despite him being a good leader, his stubborn, headstrong attitude makes Shun amused sometimes while they are like brothers. Marucho- Marucho is the brains of the Battle Brawlers and the smallest friend Shun. Knowing how intelligent he is, Shun gives Marucho good credit as much as he does towards Mira Clay. Blythe Baxter- Blythe is one of the girls in the current Battle Brawlers team and a Subterra member of the Battle Brawlers. Most of the times, he is calm, patient and fast learner is can amuse Blythe sometimes. Melody- Melody is the daughter of Ariel and Eric and granddaughter of King Triton and she is the Darkus member of the Battle Brawlers and a Ninja trainee of Shun. Most of the times, he is calm, patient and fast learner is admirable to Melody. She also has a nearly deep friendship with Shun while starting to secretly develop feelings for him. Other times, Shun can be anger-prone when he and his friends argue where Melody is there to calm him down. Gunz Lazar- The fifth friend Shun made in the Battle Brawlers. Ever since the defeat of Mechtavious Destroyer, Gunz starts to grow mature little by little which amazes Shun. Category:Males Category:Ventus Brawlers Category:Heroes